


Bonding Activity

by bright_white_glowing



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 23:14:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bright_white_glowing/pseuds/bright_white_glowing
Summary: It wasn't as if Ritsu had coerced Hajime into fucking him, but it was amazing how a few well-placed innuendos can plant the nastiest thoughts in even the purest of hearts.





	Bonding Activity

It hadn't been easy to get to this point, but they were finally here.

It wasn't as if Ritsu had _coerced_ Hajime into fucking him, but it was amazing how a few well-placed innuendos can plant the nastiest thoughts in even the purest of hearts. After that it was a whole lot of reassurance, verbal and nonverbal, to get him to lower his guard long enough to slip in this request.

It would be fun.

It'd make us closer.

Sex isn't bad, Hajime.

Ritsu was sitting halfway up on his elbows on his bed, legs lifted and spread wide enough that he could watch Hajime as he sat between them. Hajime held his dick in hand, pressing gently at Ritsu's entrance.

"What if I hurt you?" he said, eyelashes fluttering as he considered Ritsu's asshole with concern. Ritsu had already been prepared thoroughly, Hajime's smooth fingers delicately working him open with unpracticed but dedicated patience. Hajime had taken so much time and used so much lube in the process that it prompted Ritsu to quip if he used any more, a small group of children could probably spend a pleasant afternoon swimming in it. So here they were.

Ritsu hoped the scepticism apparent on his face wouldn't offend Hajime enough to change his mind.

"Put it in, already~" he whined, nudging Hajime with his knee.

Hajime took a deep breath. An arm came down, planting itself right next to Ritsu’s ribcage, the other one still reaching back to help guide himself in. Finally he pushed in, narrow chest coming to hover right over Ritsu's own. His eyes slid shut.

Ritsu wasn’t sure which part of Hajime’s expression was his favorite. Hajime's brows were knitted in consternation, and he bit shyly his lower lip. A light flush had spread over his cheeks and nose. Blue hair hung in curtains framing his face, and his arms trembled a little where they were planted on the bed next to Ritsu. A puff of air left Hajime's mouth, exhaling right onto Ritsu's face. Ritsu wrinkled his nose.

"Haa-kun?" Hajime didn't answer, eyes still shut. He wasn't moving. Ritsu carefully extracted a hand to reach up and pinch his cheek hard.

Hajime finally cracked his eyes open, a small smile forming on his face. "Ah, Ritsu-senpai....it's a lot to take in." He breathed out shakily, obviously trying control his voice. His eyes slid closed again, and he let out a small sound. He readjusted his balance on the bed.

Ritsu eyed him, curiosity piqued. There was a pang of disappointment knowing this was not going to last long, accompanied by another feeling of interest - because on the other hand, seeing all of Hajime’s subtle responses and cute expressions when so little was happening was a reward of its own. Ritsu loved to pull reactions from Hajime. It was one of his more entertaining pastimes. In that sense, this was sort of like the culmination of all their interactions in the past year.

Ritsu watched him for another minute before wiggling his hips, eliciting a small gasp from Hajime.

"You've gotta fuck me sometime, Haa-kun~" he purred. Hajime squeezed his eyes shut, nodding, slowly rocking out and back in. Ritsu chuckled, pleased.

Hajime wasn't the biggest he'd ever taken, not by a long shot, but it wasn't as if he couldn't feel it either. He settled in to enjoy the rhythm Hajime was setting up, dragging out and then pushing in with sweet little thrusts that seemed more demure and shy than passionate. Ritsu lifted his arms so they splayed lazily above his head.

They went on like that for a couple of minutes, nothing much occurring other than the gentle rocking from Hajime.

I could probably fall asleep like this, Ritsu thought, blinking sleepily.

Hajime certainly seemed to be feeling it, eyebrows steepled on his forehead. Ritsu watched as Hajime licked his lips and wiped his forehead with the back of his hand, his bottom lip shining with spit as his mouth formed a small, wet 'o'.

Which was all interesting enough in its own right, but all of a sudden it seemed a little far away, like something happening in another room. He really was tired. Ritsu closed his eyes. Just for a second would be fine, right?

He could feel Hajime still, but it was just a pleasant little sensation tugging at his attention. He could definitely sleep through it.

_thrust thrust thrust_

Just a short nap. He won't even notice.

Ritsu had just drifted off when Hajime let out a muffled little cry, bringing Ritsu’s attention bubbling back up to the surface. Hajime fingers had curled into the sheets on either side of him and he was pulling up on them. 

Ritsu's eyebrows furrowed. He opened his eyes blearily. Over already? He was expecting Hajime to be fast, but...

Yet Hajime clearly wasn't done. In fact, it seemed as if he was just getting more riled up. He was mewling quietly, shaking his head back and forth. The heel of his palm slid up his own temple in a display of anxiety, mussing up the blue hair there. Ritsu abruptly felt an absence as Hajime sat back on his heels, pulling most of the way out.

"Uuuu...I'm t-trying to be gentle but," Hajime’s watery eyes met Ritsu’s. His bare chest shook with gasps, and Ritsu couldn’t quite tell if they were from excitement or...what? His cheeks were ruddy. Ritsu sat up on his elbows. "I'm being too rough, I keep speeding up, I'm trying not to h-hurt you it just f-feels so good I-" Hajime broke off then, somehow managing to bow his head in apology even in this position. "I'm so sorry." he wailed quietly.

Ritsu looked up in bewilderment. "You're not going too fast or anything."

Hajime looked at Ritsu with mistrust. He wiped lightly under his nose with the back of his hand.

"...really?" Hajime asked in a small voice.

"Yeah. Just let go Haa~kun, it'll be more fun that way." Ritsu smiled invitingly up at him.

Hajime's cheeks blushed an even deeper shade of red. His hair lightly brushed his shoulder as he stared back at Ritsu, who was doing his best to look enticing and fuckable, which was completely ridiculous considering that moments ago Hajime's dick was halfway into his body. Jesus, this kid...

Hajime seemed to consider for a moment. His gaze swept slowly across Ritsu’s features, as if seeking to confirm something, before tentatively lifting his hips. After a long pause he thrust in again, this time a little harder. He thrust a couple of more times, watching for Ritsu's reaction as he went deeper and deeper, finally filling him up all the way up to the hilt. Ritsu didn't react other than panting a little and swiping his bangs back from his forehead.

"So...it's okay?" Hajime asked. He seemed to be asking himself more than Ritsu, so he didn't bother answering.

Ritsu could see in his face the moment he accepted it. The anxiety in his expression ebbed away; the relief in the air was palpable. Hajime’s eyes shined with a fresh new light. He looked over Ritsu’s body as if seeing it for the first time. _That’s it,_ thought Ritsu.

Hajime let out an unsteady breath, one hand reaching back to stroke up Ritsu's thigh. Ritsu jumped at the contact, blinking rapidly, then ran his toes down the line of Hajime's lower back in reply.  Hajime's face dropped down so close to his own that he thought he was going to kiss him, _and that’d be kind of strange, thought Ritsu_ , but Hajime stopped short, nose poking at the soft spot just under Ritsu's eye. He was close. Ritsu’s eyes struggled to adjust to the change in proximity.

Ritsu felt as hands grabbed under his ass and hauled him closer. Hajime fell onto his left elbow first, then his right, until his body formed a cage over Ritsu. His soft head was tucked right next to Ritsu's, almost cheek to cheek, and his small hands balled up into fists as he braced himself against the bed.

When Hajime started again, it was with one long slow thrust that dragged inside him just right, perfect and hot and tight. A flowering of pleasure burned in the pit of his stomach. Ritsu's eyes popped open like a firecracker. Did this kid just --?

Hajime was picking up the pace considerably compared to the too-gentle slow rocking from before. Ritsu's arms somehow found their way up Hajime's back, nails scratching lightly as he clung to him. Hajime sighed vocally, his balled up fists opening up just to clamp down again over the sheets, clutching and pulling at them like a lifeline. A smile crept up Ritsu’s face. He let out a few encouraging moans. This was better, this was much better. Ritsu pressed a kiss to the side of Hajime's neck, sucking on the sweet spot right over the artery. Hajime turned to nuzzle into his hair as Ritsu’s tongue dragged over it again and again, licking open-mouthed over the sheen of sweat on his skin.

They pulled away from each other. Their bodies were starting to fit together the way they hadn’t before. It was coming more naturally now where it hadn't before, the touches.

Hajime’s expression broke into one of ecstatic pleasure. “Hehe~” He smiled down at Ritsu as an innocent giggle tumbled from his lips, unguarded and easy. 

Ritsu abandoned Hajime's neck in favor of throwing his head back into the sheets. Was he crazy or was this starting to feel really good? Ritsu wasn't entirely sure what he had expected to get out of this - mostly just the knowledge that he had gotten fucked by Yumenosaki's sweetest little first year, he guessed - but this was something else. He was surprised to hear a small moan making its way unpermitted out of his throat.

Hajime placed his hands on Ritsu's shoulders, grabbing steadily, his weight pushing Ritsu’s top half deeper into the bed. Ritsu’s skin prickled as he felt reddish half-moons being dug into his shoulders by Hajime's pretty nails. Hajime’s chest arched out, pink nipples on display, a look of easy pleasure on his face. Ritsu laughed and wrapped his legs around him, pulling him in.  Now Ritsu's field of vision was completely filled with Hajime, sweaty and too close. His shoulder-length hair draped around them both, blocking out everything else but the smells of skin and sex, and the _sounds_. Ritsu could hear his own hole being filled up, slapping slippery noises drifting up from below.

Ritsu noticed Hajime’s gaze look more and more faraway, eyes losing focus. Hajime was becoming completely lost, not a trace of his former anxiety on his face. But Hajime also wasn't focused on Ritsu at all. Given permission to chase his own orgasm without worry, that was exactly what he was doing.

They were like that for a few minutes, building, more and more frantic, until Hajime, expression glazed over, sweaty and red from exertion, suddenly wrapped his arms all the way around Ritsu's head, using Ritsu's entire body as leverage to get in further. The action was surprisingly invasive. A move like that clearly only benefited Hajime's own pleasure.

Ritsu smiled into Hajime's armpit. Damn. Didn't know he had it in him.

Nose stuck in the sweat of his armpit, Ritsu could hear the staccato of Hajime’s whines, pleading in their pitch. Holding onto him tightly, Hajime was really hitting deep, energetically pressing up into him, even managing to hit his sweet spot again two or three times. Ritsu could feel the heat in his stomach building up. It wouldn’t be long now if they continued like this.

Ritsu grabbed Hajime’s waist roughly and pulled it down until their bellies were touching. Hajime’s skin was unbearably soft. Touching it was like touching silk, or the surface of water. Dragging his fingertips across it was intoxicating. Ritsu would be lying if he said he hadn’t been looking forward to this too. Having it everywhere against him was a rush.

With Hajime finally writhing on top of him, Ritsu could feel the flush spreading down his chest. The slide of their skin was getting to be a bit much, everywhere and soft and smooth.

“Hahh, Haa~kun….mmm….”

Ritsu let out a long moan, legs uncurling from around Hajime. His heels dug into the bed, unthinkingly the line of his body arched upwards towards Hajime. Unable to take any more, Ritsu grabbed down at his cock to finish himself off. He was already shaking despite himself as he clasped the head of his dick. He had barely stroked three times before he was spurting between them, cum painting over his own chest. Ritsu spasmed wildly against the bed, eyes crossing, back arching for a long moment before he collapsed back.

Hajime's chest was flushing too. He watched Ritsu come down from his high with wild eyes.

Ritsu noticed in his fog that a small fleck of his cum had gotten on the tips of Hajime’s hair.

"Y-you," Hajime cut himself off with a long, drawn-out moan. "You came, ahh, didn't you?" Hajime's voice was climbing with every word. His breaths came in short and fast. "Ah -  Ahh! -"

Hajime's limbs clamped down around Ritsu totally, wrapping him up, only his head flung back in ecstasy. He choked out a delicately mangled sound as he came, moon-slivered eyes looking up to the ceiling and dick pushing in as far in as he could, emptying everything deep inside.

Ritsu watched him tremble, mindless and blissed-out.

_This was the expression I wanted to see. It was worth it, after all._

As the aftershocks left his body, Hajime collapsed, spent, over Ritsu's body. A little stream of drool made its way onto his chest. Ritsu lay there, pleased.

"Ritsu-senpai..." Hajime panted through his slowly evening breaths. "You were right, Ritsu-senpai. I really do feel closer to you now."

Ritsu raised his eyebrows.

"Oh?" He asked. "But for a moment it almost seemed like you'd forgotten about me and were just fucking a convenient hole," he informed him.

Hajime unstuck his cheek from Ritsu's tacky-with-sweat chest to look at him. His face flushed tomato red.

"Turns out Haa~kun is ecchi too. Ah, so cruel~" Ritsu teased, feigning hurt.

Hajime immediately began apologizing profusely, hands fluttering about worriedly.

Ritsu just smiled.


End file.
